This invention relates to 7,8,9,10-tetrahydrobenzo[h]quinolin-9-amine derivatives, to a process for their preparation, to pharmaceutical formulations thereof, and to a method of using the derivatives for treating depression.
7,8,9,10-Tetrahydrobenzo[h]quinolin-9-amine derivatives are a new class of compounds. Amino derivatives of benzo[h]quinolines have been reported previously; for example, see M. Abbasi et al., J. Heterocycl. Chem., 15, 649 (1978); V. Tulagin and R. F. Coles, U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,831, Sept. 13, 1955, and I. Iwai and S. Hara, J. Pharm. Soc. Japan, 70, 394 (1950). However, the present derivatives can be distinguished from the previously reported compounds because they have a completely different substitution pattern and/or they have a different degree of unsaturation in the ring system.